


Переплетено

by Fridays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays/pseuds/Fridays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь с пятницы на субботу Дереку снится Лора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переплетено

В ночь с пятницы на субботу Дереку снится Лора. 

Они в парке на пикнике, и это похоже на воспоминание из их спокойной жизни в Нью-Йорке. Вокруг сочная зелень, яркое солнце и май в самом разгаре. Лора сидит напротив и мастерит из бумажных салфеток фигурки-оригами. Рядом с ней уже лежит журавлик, самолетик и цветок. Сейчас она пытается сделать лягушонка, и от усердия она прикусила нижнюю губу и нахмурила брови. Дерек смотрит на нее и не может наглядеться. Лора, солнечная, родная и живая – _рядом_. Так близко, что Дереку больно дышать. Вокруг носится малышня, на приличном расстоянии расположились другие люди, решившие провести этот солнечный день в парке. А Дереку плевать, реальность это или же сон, он пытается впитать образ Лоры, живой и настоящей, и не ощущать хотя бы минуту всепожирающую вину и отчаянье. 

Он молчит, только смотрит на сестру и боится проснуться. Дерек понимает, что это сон, потому что… Лора уже несколько лет, как мертва, а Нью-Йорк – это сплошные воспоминания, кажущиеся теперь выдумкой, фантазией больного рассудка. Будто бы не было той жизни, не было счастья, солнечных дней и ощущения мира. Будто бы не было тех лет, что они прожили рядом, забывая прошлое и строя новую жизнь. Будто бы он никогда не покидал Бикон-Хиллс, и просто сошел с ума. 

Лора шумно выдыхает и чертыхается. А затем улыбается широко и довольно, - все равно у нее получилось закончить фигурку. Дерек улыбается, чувствуя, как сердце в груди разрастается, разбухает и грозит вот-вот лопнуть. 

Она поднимает на него искрящиеся озорством глаза и протягивает ладонь, на которой сидит салфеточный лягушонок. Он простой, его лапки разной длины и местами видны сгибы, когда Лора неправильно складывала фигурку, однако сестра довольна и Дерек ощущает безграничную радость, осторожно забирая лягушонка себе. 

\- Надо нарисовать ему глазки, так будет лучше, - говорит Лора, и Дерек усмехается. 

Солнце припекает затылок и шею, греет спину сквозь белую футболку и ластится к коже рук.  
Дерек рассматривает лягушонка, и ему кажется, что он готов остаться в этом сне навсегда, лишь бы Лора была рядом. 

Сестра хватает очередную салфетку и начинает опять что-то мастерить. 

Двое маленьких мальчишек пробегают совсем близко от их места, отчего земляная пыль попадает на их клетчатый плед. 

Лора не обращает на них внимания, а Дерек недовольно хмурится. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулаки, и салфеточный лягушонок превращается в бумажный комок. 

Лора мельком смотрит на него и цыкает неодобрительно. А затем продолжает что-то складывать, правда, Дерек не понимает, что именно. 

Он с сожалением смотрит на смятого лягушонка в своей руке и поджимает губы. 

\- Не нужно быть таким букой, Дерек, - говорит Лора с улыбкой. – Это всего лишь дети. 

Ее пальцы проворно складывают салфетку снова и снова. Пальцы движутся слишком уверено для того, кто только что мучился с простым лягушонком. 

Дерек жмурится, ощущая, как холод пробирается под кожу. Это всего лишь сон, напоминает он себе. 

А Лора тем временем поднимает на него глаза и темные волосы падают на ее лицо, отчего взгляд кажется хитрым, лисьим. Она протягивает новую фигурку и на ее ладони лежит… сердце. Не то, которое рисуют на полях тетрадей влюбленные подростки, а анатомически правильное, бумажное сердце. 

Дерек ощущает ком в горле, и боится поднять взгляд. Ему кажется, что бумажное сердце только что сделало удар. Тук. Сжалось и расслабилось. Но это бред, это невозможно, даже во сне. 

Дерек поднимает глаза и его собственное сердце замирает на какую-то долю секунды, словно у него врожденный порок. А напротив глаза Лоры – мертвые, остекленевшие и покрывшиеся белесой пеленой. Она смотрит на него с нежной, тусклой улыбкой и ее губы синеют на глазах, отчего хочется закричать, завыть, подорваться с места и убежать прочь. 

\- Не нужно быть таким букой, Дерек, - говорит Лора с печальной улыбкой. – Это всего лишь я. 

Как зачарованный, он протягивает руку и забирает бумажное сердце с холодной, бледной ладони сестры. Он не может оторвать взгляда от ее мертвенно-бледного лица, и солнце высвечивает ее потускневшие, пожухшие волосы. 

Ему хочется плакать, хочется умолять сестру не оставлять его. Однако Лора улыбается ему, а солнце щиплет глаза своим ярким светом, и бумажное сердце в ладони вновь пульсирует, но всего один раз. Тук. 

\- Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, Дерек, - шепчет Лора, и он жмурится до боли, до ярких пятен под веками, до скатившихся по щекам слез. Он весь съежился, сжался, напрягся так, словно его мучила сильнейшая боль. Так оно и было. Он был насквозь пропитан болью, и это невозможно было исправить. 

И только пальцы продолжали бережно сжимать бумажное сердце, пульсирующее в его ладони. 

Тук-тук.

*

Проходит достаточно времени, чтобы Дерек перестал вспоминать сон с Лорой ежедневно и ежечасно, чтобы перестал ощущать тупую, ноющую боль в груди, чтобы перестал прокручивать в голове ее короткие фразы, сказанные ему во сне. 

Жизнь продолжалась, и он до сих пор мог сперва вспомнить ее живые, теплые глаза, а уж потом мертвый, остекленевший взгляд. 

Запах ее кожи и волос он, кажется, и не помнил никогда. 

Он опять учился жить без ее присутствия рядом, без ощущения близости родного человека. 

Питер ходил по квартире молчаливой тенью, постоянно шурша какими-то книгами, или же клацая клавишами ноутбука. Чем он занимался, Дереку, если честно, было плевать. 

Питер не трогал Дерека, Дерек не трогал Питера. 

Молчаливое затишье перед бурей устраивало обоих Хейлов. 

Их относительно спокойная жизнь ни капли не походила на ту, которой они жили с Лорой в Нью-Йорке. Этот покой был отвоеван, вырван клыками и когтями, заработан потом и кровью. И это была всего лишь передышка в череде битв и сражений. Дерек уже не представлял, что все могло быть иначе, что _когда-то все было иначе_. 

*

Они расположились на берегу озера глубоко в чаще Заповедника Бикон-Хиллс. Обычные люди не забредали сюда, слишком далеко находилось озеро от дороги, а для походов с палатками апрельские ночи были еще слишком холодными. 

Весь этот поход был затеян то ли для тренировки, то ли для банального пикника. Впрочем, они успели и потренироваться, и даже пообедать, и теперь все разбрелись кто куда, наслаждаясь апрельским солнцем и теплым воздухом. 

Скотт и Кира ушли прогуливаться вдоль берега, Лидия уселась под дерево читать какой-то трактат на латыни, Питер и Кора решили устроить заплыв в холодной воде, так сказать, для поддержания иммунитета. А Стайлз и Дерек остались на поляне. 

Дерек лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, и наслаждался тишиной. Не каждый день выпадала возможность отдохнуть и расслабиться. 

Стайлз сидел на другой стороне пледа и шуршал салфетками. Он что-то бормотал и шмыгал носом, плотнее кутаясь в толстовку. Простуда до сих пор не прошла и Стилински отказывался от постельного режима, настаивая, что движение – жизнь, и чтобы окончательно не свалиться с ног опять, он должен поехать вместе со всеми на природу. 

Упрямости ему было не занимать, как в шестнадцать лет, так и в двадцать. Стайлз до сих пор не отличался покладистостью, но благо с возрастом он хоть немного совладал со своим неуемным шилом в жопе. 

Дерек чуть было не фыркнул вслух, но сдержался. 

Он продолжал ощущать каждого члена стаи, как бы далеко они не были, и он не чувствовал никакой угрозы извне. 

Покой и умиротворение, редкие и от того, еще более ценные. 

Стайлз шмыгнул носом и пнул Дерека в голень. 

\- Эй, волчара, - Стайлз хмыкнул и Хейл открыл глаза, недовольно взглянув на засранца. – Держи. 

Дерек медленно перевел взгляд на протянутую ладонь и не смог проглотить появившийся в горле ком. Он смотрел на подрагивающие тонкие пальцы, на глубокий шрам поперек ладони, и на бумажного лягушонка из зеленой салфетки. 

Тот был не идеален, с кривыми лапками и множеством неправильных сгибов. 

Точь в точь, как у Лоры из почти позабытого то ли сна, то ли реальности. 

Стилински спрятал нос в высокий ворот толстовки и поежился от пронизывающего ветра, но в его глазах плясали смешинки. Дерек рывком сел и, смаргивая заплясавшие под веками разноцветные пятна, тряхнул головой. Стайлз сидел все так же с протянутой рукой и бумажным лягушонком посреди ладони. 

Дерек повернул голову и снова уставился на фигурку мрачным, тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Ну ты и бука, Дерек, - фыркнул Стилински, закатывая глаза. Пальцы едва не раздавили фигурку, но Хейл перехватил ладонь Стайлза и медленно разжал его пальцы. 

\- Спасибо, - осторожно забирая лягушонка себе, выдохнул Дерек. 

Стайлз вновь закатил глаза и шмыгнул носом, пряча озябшие руки в длинные рукава толстовки. 

\- Да без проблем. Хочешь, могу сделать еще что-нибудь. Выбирай, могу сделать журавлика, бабочку, самурайский шлем, или, о!.. Я тут недавно смотрел на ю-тубе видео, как сделать настоящее сердце! Я весь вечер убил, чтобы сделать его, так что, вопрос выбора отпал. Я зафигачу тебе сердце, волчара! И не то, которое похоже на отпечаток чьей-то задницы, а настоящее!.. 

Стайлз кивнул сам себе, довольно хлопнул в ладони, и, завозившись, тут же схватил салфетку и начал ее складывать, от усердия высунув кончик языка. 

А Дерек смотрел на него и его не покидало ощущение тоски и нереальности происходящего. 

Солнце припекало затылок и шею, облизывало кожу рук и слепило глаза. 

Лягушонок поглядывал на него нарисованными черными глазками, удобно устроившись на ладони, а затем озорно подмигнул ему. 

Дерек усмехнулся и, не сдержавшись, погладил его кончиком большого пальца, будто бы наяву слыша голос Лоры: 

\- Ну вот, Дерек, другое дело. Я же говорила, что с глазками ему будет лучше.

**fin**


End file.
